Playing With Fire
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: I met him one night on Earth...when I was chasing a Rabbit from the Moon.  Rei and Jadeite's first meeting, Sil Mil.


AN: It's been so long since I've written a fic, but I want to get back into it again so here it is! I plan to finish up Goddess of Love in the foreseeable future but I had this idea and wanted to write it to get my creative juices flowing again. I'm debating letting this just be a one-shot or have a few chapters, we'll see if I can muster up another three or so chapters from this since this was pretty hard for me to write! Hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is always welcome!

I met him underneath the stars, the moon glowing bright. Some say the moon guides us to our destiny. Whether it was doing that or not that night: I do not know. All I know, is I was chasing a rabbit that had fallen from the moon and decided to frolic in the gardens of the Earthen palace. I never found the rabbit.

"Serenity!" I cried. I ran through the leafy terrain as stealthily as I could but still could not help but call out for my Princess. This was forbidden territory: We needed to get out of here fast.

I finally reached a clearing. I had hoped the Rabbit would be there. But instead I saw something…or rather, someone far more interesting than my Lady.

It was a man. Of course, I've seen a man before. But none of them had ever caught my eye as he had. His hair was a peculiar color: It looked golden, like the rays of the sun. I had never seen such a color on any of the Lunarian or Martian men before. He was tall, and looked to be a warrior. I assumed he was as such by the uniform he was wearing. His skin was so fair and yet…he looked so worn from battle. I was not one to stare but…I could not help myself.

"Hello my Lady," a voice said. I jumped and spun to see the man I was admiring before me. "May I help you this fine evening?"

How did he approach me so quickly without me noticing? The better question was, how did he have such an effect on me…I had never acted so foolishly before a man before.

"I'm looking for Princess Serenity of the Moon," I replied as professionally as I could. "I believe she is somewhere in these gardens?"

The man chuckled. I couldn't help but scoff. What was so funny?

"May I ask what you are laughing at sir?"

"Forgive me m'lady," his chuckles died down. "It's just that the Princess comes here every night and this is the first time any of her guardians has even come to try and find her."

"Typical," I murmured under my breath. I felt my temper begin to rise. "I knew she was up to something that stupid girl…"

"That's certainly a different way to talk about your liege then I would find normal," the man chuckled again. "I take it you don't like guarding your Princess?"

"N-no! She just doesn't think before she acts is all."

I felt my face growing red. I was flustered! I never got flustered in conversations: I was always the calm collected one. I was the one who flustered the other person in verbal exchanges, what was this man doing to me? I tried to collect myself but could not help but glare at the man. Who was he to question my conduct as a warrior?

"I am not amused by your comments sir. Nor am I amused by your assumption that I am unhappy as Princess Serenity's personal guard. Now pardon me for being frank, but I did not come here to speak with you. I came here to find my Princess and return her to her home. Now excuse me."

I began to walk away when he called to me.

"Forgive me m'lady," he said. "But I find it odd that you would speak about the Princess so harshly when you have sworn to protect her with your life. Is it a crime for me to question such outrageous conduct?"

My blood began to boil. Who was he to…to…retaliate in such a way! No man had ever been able to match my tongue before and this…this…Earthen dared to…to…ugh!

"I did not come here to speak with you m'lord, good evening."

I couldn't take it. I had to leave. This man was just too much and he made me act so, so…odd. I needed to find Serenity anyways.

"She's in the eastern gardens near the roses."

I stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Your Princess is in the Eastern gardens admiring the roses. I saw her there awhile ago. You might want to go there before the…oh how did you put it, stupid girl runs off somewhere else?"

"T-thank you. Though calling her a stupid girl was foolish I do agree."

The man smiled smugly.

"I'm glad we agree m'lady."

"I no longer think she's as dense as I used to. After meeting you, I believe you are far more stupid than she could ever be. Now good evening sir."

I didn't want to chance him catching up to me. I ran through the bushes and to another path in the gardens. He was stunned to silence I assumed: He didn't say a word after I ran off.

"Wait!"

I stopped running. I wasn't as lucky as I hoped, he was right on the other side of the bushes from which I came. I have no clue why I stopped and turned to look at him again, for when I did I was completely lost in his eyes.

"May I ask your name?" he asked with merth in his voice. His eyes danced in the moonlight with a mischief I only thought was in folklore. I had to tell him my name, I needed to know his.

"Rei. I am Princess Rei of Mars."

The man looked surprised. His shock didn't last, however and he bowed politely to me.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess. I am Jadeite., one of the Four Shitenu of the Earth."

I nodded curtly.

"I do hope we meet again m'lady."

I scoffed.

"I…do as well Lord Shitenu."

I couldn't take his presence any longer. I ran towards these Eastern Gardens hoping to find my Princess and to return to the Moon. I also secretly hoped…that Serenity would sneak back to Earth, and that I would run into Jadeite once more.


End file.
